character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Muhammedmco/Akame Ga Kill - Some Calcs
Introduction Figured that i would want to make some calcs that i think Vs Battles Wiki had forgot. I will begin now. Shikoutazer's Missile Speed https://imgur.com/a/A6hFd Starting with the first two images, since the second two are pretty much the same scaling. According to this thread, the area of the capital is 200,000 km^2, which would in turn give us a radius worth of 252.2624896 km. Radius = Distance that the missiles crossed = 252262.4896 meters. No. of frames that the missiles required to reach the outer wall = 3 Frames. FPS = 60. Timeframe = 3/60 = 0.05 seconds. Speed of Shikoutazer's missiles = 252262.4896/0.05 = 5045249.792 m/s. (Mach 14709.18306706, or 1.682914181918% the speed of light. Sub-Relativistic). Shikoutazer's Supreme Cannon Speed https://imgur.com/a/hTry1 Watch the second pic in the thread. For that i will use the same method as the missile speed. The only difference, though, is the fact that the time will be shorter, since there are less frames. No. of frames that the beam required to reach the outer wall = 2 Frames. FPS = 60. Timeframe = 2/60 = 0.03333333333 seconds. Speed of Shikoutazer's Supreme Cannon = 252262.4896/0.03333333333 = 7567874.688 m/s. (Mach 22063.77460058, or 2.524371272875% the speed of light. Sub-Relativistic). Tatsumi's Evolved Incursio's Running Speed https://imgur.com/a/NFjk0 To explain it, Tatsumi ran from the outer wall to Shikoutazer at astonishing speeds. For that, i will use FPS 220. My reasoning for this is the fact that no one, not even Najenda, who Tatsumi was standing beside a moment ago didn't even notice him leaving her sight until she looked beside her for him. Distance that Tatsumi crossed = 252262.4896 meters. No. of frames that Tatsumi required to reach Shikoutazer = 14 Frames. FPS = 220. Timeframe = 14/220 = 0.06363636364 seconds. Tatsumi's Evolved Incursio's Raw Running Speed = 252262.4896/0.06363636364 = 3964124.837 m/s. (Mach 11557.21526822, or 1.322289714506% the speed of light. Sub-Relativistic). Tatsumi's Evolved Incursio's Jump Speed https://imgur.com/a/NFjk0 The last pic of this thread. Since Shikoutazer was stated to dwarf mountains, i'm gonna assume that it's also comparable to this Danger Beast, since it has been shown to dwarf mountains. According to this blog, the dragon's height is solid 18619.5 meters. In this one, i will also use 220 FPS, since Shikoutazer didn't notice Tatsumi jumping despite his cameras that pretty much views every single spot of the Empire. Height of Shikoutazer = Distance that Tatsumi jumped = 18619.5 meters. No. of Frames Tatsumi required to jump = 3 Frames. FPS = 220. Timeframe = 3/220 = 0.01363636364 seconds. Speed of Tatsumi's Leap = 18619.5/0.01363636364 = 1365430 m/s. (Mach 3980.84548105, or Massively Hypersonic+). Tatsumi's Evolved Incursio's Total Speed Now, this one is pretty simple and easy. I will just add the results of the two previous calcs, since Tatsumi didn't seem to stop in his running even to jump to the Teigu. Tatsumi's Evolved Incursio's Total Speed = 3964124.837 + 1365430 = 5329554.837 m/s. (Mach 15538.06074927, or 1.777748137013% the speed of light. Sub-Relativistic). Mine's Non-Danger Pumpkin Beam Speed Image that shows the Feat in Question. For this one, i'm gonna use 220 FPS, since the guy didn't even notice the beam until it hit him. Diameter of hole = Distance that the beam crossed = 44 pixels = 44 x 1.016 = 44.70400 meters. No. of Frames the beam required to reach the man = 3 Frames. FPS = 220. Timeframe = 3/220 = 0.01363636364 seconds. Mine's Non-Danger Pumpkin Beam Speed = 44.70400/0.01363636364 = 3278.293332 m/s. (Mach 9.557706507289, or Hypersonic). Mine's In-Danger Pumpkin Beam Speed (First Version) Image that shows the distance between Mine and Esdeath. Image that shows the frames that the beam traveled, with Esdeath dodging said beam. For this, i will use 220 FPS, since Esdeath is way above an ordinary human, let alone peak human. Also, i'm gonna use a low-ball into that one, since the beam had once blasted Budo up to the end of the arena fortress. According to this blog, the arena has a radius worth of 4600 meters. I will use that. Distance that the beam crossed = 4600 meters. No. of Frames the beam required to travel = 2 Frames. FPS = 220. Timeframe = 2/220 = 9.090909091*10^-3 seconds. Mine's In-Danger Pumpkin Speed (First Version) = 4600/9.090909091*10^-3 = 506000 m/s. (Mach 1475.218658892, or Massively Hypersonic+). Mine's In-Danger Pumpkin Beam Speed (Second Version) https://mangabat.com/chapter-serie/1088886843/chap_56 See page 40, 42, & 43. This one would determine the true speed of Pumpkin in maximum danger. So this one is an even more refined version of the previous calc. Since the distance pierced the clouds, i'm gonna assume that this is the distance. According to this article, the highest cloud is around 14 km. Distance that Mine's beam crossed = 14,000 meters. No. of frames the beam required to travel = 4 Frames. FPS = 220. Timeframe = 4/220 = 0.01818181818 seconds. Mine's In-Danger Pumpkin Speed (Second Version) = 14,000/0.01818181818 = 770000 m/s. (Mach 2244.897959184, or Massively Hypersonic+). Budo's Storm Creation Power Potency Feat in question. Now, normally it would be hard on me to do that, but i will just re-correct that flaws in this calc, since everything, save for the timeframe, is given accurately. Mass of storm = 8.668e11 kg. Distance the storm crossed = 4600 meters. No. of Frames required for Budo to create the storm = 1 Frame (He did it in one Frame LMAO). FPS = 220. Timeframe = 1/220 = 4.545454545*10^-3 seconds. Speed of Storm Creation = 4600/4.545454545*10^-3 = 1012000 m/s. (Mach 2950.437317784, or Massively Hypersonic+). I will use KE in that one. KE = 1/2*m*V^2. Budo's Storm Creation Power Potency = 1/2 * (8.668e11) * (1012000)^2 = 4.438640096e23 Joules. (106.086044359500 Teratons of TNT, or Large Country level). Esdeath's Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief Calc that has the Feat in Question. https://mangabat.com/chapter-serie/1088886843/chap_75 See page 27 and 28. Distance the snow and ice covered out of the planet = 3551125.506 meters. No. of frames required for the storm to encase the shown area = 7 Frames. FPS = 220. Timeframe = 7/220 = 0.03181818182 seconds. Speed of Esdeath's Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief = 3551125.506/0.03181818182 = 111606801.6 m/s. (Mach 325384.2612245, or 37.22802179367℅ the speed of light. Relativistic). Next comes the Volume. Volume = Length*Width*Depth. Volume of storm = (35551125.506)*(1775562.753)*(60.5) = 3.818956884e15 m^3. Now for the Density. Density of water = 1025 kg/m3. (That's sea water by the way). Density of air = 1.225 kg/m3. Density of rock = 3500 kg/m3. Density of ice = 917 kg/m3. Total Density = 5443.225 kg/m3. Then, time for the mass. Mass = Volume*Density. Mass of storm = 3.818956884e15 * 5443.225 = 2.078744158e19 kg. Finally, let's find the Specific Heat Capacity. Water = 4184 J/kg. Air = 1005 J/kg. Ice = 2008 J/kg. Rock = 2000 J/kg. Total Specefic Heat Capacity = 9197 J/kg. Keep in mind that during a blizzard, the air temperature goes down as low as -12 degrees. This may go down even lower. Change in temperature = 11.5-(-12) = 23.5 degrees. Esdeath's ISCIC's AP = Q1 = MC(Delta T) = (2.078744158e19)*(9197)*(23.5) = 4.492779355e24 Joules. (1) And to add Heat of Fusion for the water being frozen. Q2 = (2.078744158e19)*(418) = 8.68915058e21 Joules. (2) To top all of this off, it generates a raging snowstorms with winds fast enough to check these numerous superhuman characters we've gathered here. That should, at least, be comparable in energy output to a severe thunderstorm or hurricane. 6 x 10^14 Watts over area of 665 square kilometers. 1775562.753 / 665 = 2670.019 2670.019 x 6e+14 = 1.60201e+18 Joules. Not super-impressive... until you realize that this the Watts value, the Joules per second. After this attack was complete, the storm continued to rage on for what seems to be at least 2.5 - 3 minutes, based on the shots, the number of panels, the amount of dialogue, etc. As explained here, this default value assumes that the storm is actively and continuously being fueled, whereas this is obviously not the case here: Esdeath immediately proceeds to redirect her attention to her adversaries. Power of snowstorm = 1.60201e+18 Joules/second x 150 seconds = 2.40301e+20 Joules. (3) I'm also pretty sure that the storm may have done some collateral damage, so i will use KE with it as well. Mass of storm = 2.078744158e19 kg. Speed of storm = 111606801.6 m/s. KE = 1/2 m*V^2. Kinetic Energy of Ice Storm = 1/2*(2.078744158e19)*(111606801.6)^2 = 1.294649986e35 Joules. (4) Adding (1), (2), (3), and (4) together: Total Power Potency of Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief = 1.3e35 Joules. (3.10707456979 Ninatons of TNT, or Large Planet level). Esdeath can freeze half of the world According to the Official Guidebook, Esdeath can freeze half of the world. Unfortunately, i don't have the translations to it, but a friend of mine from Japan translated it to me, so i will try to calc that. Distance frozen = 6371000 meters. Depth of the Earth = 2890000 meters. (Since she would be freezing the mantle at that point). Width = 12742000 meters. Volume = (6371000)*(12742000)*(2890000) = 2.34608125e20 m3. Earth's Density = 5515 kg/m3. Mass = (2.34608125e20)*(5515) = 1.293863809e24 kg. The mantle of the Earth can reach to temperatures up to 2000 degrees celcius. Temperature Difference = 2000 - 0 = 2000 degrees celcius. Specific Heat Capacity Q1 = MC(Delta T) = (1.293863809e24)*(5515)*(2000) = 1.427131782e31 Joules. Heat of Fusion = (1.293863809e24)*(334160) = 4.323575304e29 Joules. Also, let's not forget KE. Mass = 1.293863809e24 kg. Velocity = 111606801.6 m/s. KE = 1/2*(1.293863809e24)*(111606801.6)^2 = 8.058234282e39 Joules. Add them up: Esdeath freezing half of the world = 8.058234297e39 Joules. (1.925964220124 Tenatons of TNT, or Dwarf Star level+). Esdeath can attack the very world and its lands Feat In Question. I will use the same calc method as the last one. This time, i will use the diameter of the Earth instead of the radius. Distance frozen = 12742000 meters. Depth of the Earth = 2890000 meters. (Since she would be freezing the mantle at that point). Width = 12742000 meters. Volume = (12742000)*(12742000)*(2890000) = 4.6921625e20 m3. Earth's Density = 5515 kg/m3. Mass = (4.6921625e20)*(5515) = 2.587727619e24 kg. Temperature Difference = 2000 - 0 = 2000 degrees celcius. Specific Heat Capacity Q1 = MC(Delta T) = (2.587727619e24)*(5515)*(2000) = 2.854263563e31 Joules. Heat of Fusion = (2.587727619e24)*(334160) = 8.647150612e29 Joules. Let's not forget the KE. Mass = 2.587727619e24 kg. Velocity = 111606801.6 m/s. KE = 1/2*(2.587727619e24)*(111606801.6)^2 = 1.611646874e40 Joules. Add them up: Esdeath attacking the world and its lands = 1.611646877e40 Joules. (3.851928482314 Tenatons of TNT, or Small Star level) Conclusions Shikoutazer's Missile Speed = Mach 14709.18306706, or 1.682914181918% the speed of light. Sub-Relativistic. Shikoutazer's Supreme Cannon Speed = Mach 22063.77460058, or 2.524371272875% the speed of light. Sub-Relativistic. Tatsumi's Evolved Incursio's Running Speed = Mach 11557.21526822, or 1.322289714506% the speed of light. Sub-Relativistic. Tatsumi's Evolved Incursio's Jump Speed = Mach 3980.84548105, or Massively Hypersonic+. Tatsumi's Evolved Incursio's Total Speed = Mach 15538.06074927, or 1.777748137013% the speed of light. Sub-Relativistic. Mine's Non-Danger Pumpkin Beam Speed = Mach 9.557706507289, or Hypersonic. Mine's In-Danger Pumpkin Speed (First Version) = Mach 1475.218658892, or Massively Hypersonic+. Mine's In-Danger Pumpkin Speed (Second Version) = Mach 2244.897959184, or Massively Hypersonic+. Budo's Storm Creation Power Potency = 106.086044359500 Teratons of TNT, or Large Country level. Esdeath's Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief = 3.10707456979 Ninatons of TNT, or Large Planet level. Esdeath can freeze half of the world = 1.925964220124 Tenatons of TNT, or Dwarf Star level+. Esdeath can attack the very world and its lands ='3.851928482314 Tenatons of TNT, or Small Star level'. Category:Blog posts Category:Muhammedmco Category:Calculations